Demons
by Bloodied Crystals
Summary: One hour until she would leave. One hour until everything in this life would change. For the better - She wasn't sure. But that's all there was. One hour and she might not return. One hour and... One hour and something will happen no one was prepared for. Something no one thought of happening. Something that changed everything. One hour.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy! More of a description below.**

**Prologue**

_Dark and empty and lifeless. Screams heard from across the plains - then dead. Silence, nothingness, blackness. Void of anything._

_Then, a single light, a princess, a child no older than a month. The Queen lay in crimson across the grounds, next to her the King. Only a white horse and it's rider; a streak of hope in the void. The princess and the woman rider set out in fear of death, though they could not run._

_Death was a shadow in a room of nothing - and it was set out for the two._

**Chapter 1**

"You know very well not to touch that." Impa laid a hand on the other female's shoulder.

"My apologies, Lady Impa. I was merely inspecting this fine knife."

Her smile lit the room, as it always had.

"No worries, Zelda. I completely understand your infatuation with the blade. Quite an interesting one it is."

"Ah - I wouldn't call it 'infatuation', though it certainly is a nice stiletto."

"Don't be too sure of yourself. You looked as if you were ready to take it right from its box."

"I would do no such thing!" The brunette's cerulean irises gazed in horror at the older woman.

"Very well. What of your orders?"

Impa looked hard at her, the playfulness lost from her voice. These matters were very well what could deem their victory or defeat.

"I am to retrieve the Grimoire from the castle library tomorrow at dusk, and bring it to the Master. I believe I will then act as a townsman in the neighboring village, and act as the fallen hero's guide. How do we know he will be of help? He could be with the other side now. Ganondorf's rule has lasted for almost two decades."

"Yes... It is true, the hero may side with them. Although, he bears the Triforce of Courage. I doubt his will is lesser than your own."

"True. But what of Ganon's army? Surely even the most powerful assassin could not best them."

"His armies are a jest - They will not overpower us. We may not be the most powerful, but we are good enough to kill the beasts which follow him."

"If you are certain."

With that, Impa left Zelda to deal with her own matters. The day had yet to end, and she finished the work which had been set for her. There was time to waste.

She set out on horseback, into the forest. Together, they shot faster than a bullet, racing by trees and bushes. Stopping at a nearby oak, the brunette rested for a moment.

The moment lasted far longer then she had wished, and she had unintentionally spent nearly an hour sleeping. Her eyes flickered open, and, with a sigh, she started towards the camp, pulling her steed by the reins.

A man, no younger than she, ran by her, and ended up tripping the both of them.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't see you there." He held a hand out, and helped Zelda off the forest floors.

"Not a problem."

"Yeah... I'm Link. Pleasure to meet you." Again he held a hand this time to shake. She took it lightly, a small smile finding it's way upon her face.

"Yes... And to you."

"Well, sorry again. I have to go."

"I will take my leave, too, Link. Good evening." Zelda curtseyed, and with another smile, she left on horseback.

It's him... He... His hand. There was the mark of a Triforce. It activated after our touch. Perhaps there was more to him than I believed. Perhaps... Perhaps he is on our side.

Another day passed. It was only early, though Zelda awoke always at six. No later, no earlier. Impa always commented on that, though she didn't mind. Getting up early was nice, and there was no point not to.

She finished her chores quickly, and her breakfast at the same speed. The infiltration of the castle that night was getting her excited, and she couldn't wait much longer. Perhaps Impa would even let her borrow the stiletto, though there wouldn't be much use for it.

The hours went by painfully. Every little detail, every little second was agonizing. Zelda tried to busy herself with other work, but it didn't help much. This was the first order she was to do alone, and it was quite exciting.

One hour until she would leave. One hour until everything in this life would change.

For the better - She wasn't sure. But that's all there was. One hour and she might not return.

One hour and...

One hour and something will happen no one was prepared for.

Something no one thought of happening. Something that changed everything.

One hour.

**How did you like it? It's not my first fic, but my best so far I guess. I hope you enjoy! I think I'll continue this one. If you didn't understand, Zelda is an assassin training to kill Ganondorf. This takes place after the 'Hero's Defeat' timeline, where Ganon becomes king. So Zelda wants to end the suffering he caused. Of course this isn't the Ganondorf from Ocarina, it's his descendant but whatever. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She flew.

Across the plains, riding horseback.

And she found herself nearing the castle, excitement growing with each moment.

This was the day - the day she would infiltrate the Castle, at dusk. At dusk she ran from her post, and left.

Now she waited, checking for any signs of life outside. If Zelda got caught, it would be over for her.

Impa's knife was secured to the small of her back, brown hair guised in gold. It was a wonder the lady had let Zelda borrow it - Though she probably would have taken it anyhow.

There seemed to be a few guards still at the entrance, and that was to be expected. Who would walk through the front door on any day, whilst planning on stealing a valuable item?

The back seemed to also be protected, though there was a place on the left that had been left unguarded.

She quickly jumped off horseback, the cloak easily sliding off her shoulders. She couldn't be running around in a dress, no, instead she had 'borrowed' a Sheikah garb which Impa had stored away.

Zelda quickly darted to the wall, careful of the guards. She scaled over a tower, which, she was sure the library was located. Hopefully there wasn't anyone inside.

She made it to the top, though wary of the fact that there was only one window, and that window had a very obvious light emanating from it.

"Damn."

She peered through it, breathing easily when noting that a lone lamp had been forgotten. Luckily for her, whoever had last been inside forgot about turning it off.

Creeping inside, hardly making a sound, Zelda moved to the farthest bookshelf, and searched for the Grimoire. It became obvious to her that it had been kept safe in another location. Where - It was unknown to her. It was apparent that she would end up searching for the book, which was hardly something she wanted to do, but...

They were Master's orders to retrieve it, and this wasn't an order she could take lightly.

She kept to the shadows, thinking of where else it could be held - Other than the Library, or a safe, there aren't many places to think of.

Perhaps his room... Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by the the heavy thunk thunk of footsteps. They were behind her, and coming fast.

Quickly, the brunette flattened herself against the wall, and masked herself. This magic could only last a moment, and so whoever had begun down that particular hallway would hopefully move quickly.

"-I have to do everything myself..."

The King.

Ganondorf Dragmire.

**I know this is really short and I've taken forever to upload this. ._. But I have a good reason! Well not really. I won't take too long for the next chapter, I promise.**

_**-Crystal**_


End file.
